Tapestries
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: A spin-off from 'Neither princess nor queen'. One day, Sealand notices a series of rather familiar tapestries in various people's houses. This then lead to the Nordics and Russia recalling of the time that they had spent with Vinland.
1. The sister in law

_**Author****'****s**** Note:** I highly recommend readers to read 'Neither princess nor queen' first, as the story would not make sense otherwise. I also used a lot of Norse mythologies in this story since Vinland made those tapestries when the others were still Vikings, so she would have been heavily influenced by these stories. I included an explanation at the very end._

_Human names are used and this is a list for those who does not have an official name (as well as genderbent characters)_

_Vinland- Ranveig_

_Canada- Matthew (this is due to her disguising herself as a boy)_

_Denmark- Mathias_

_Germany- Monika_

_Iceland- Emil_

_Norway- Lukas_

_Russia- Anya_

_Sweden- Susanna_

* * *

><p><strong>The sister-in-law<strong>

Sealand first noticed the tapestry in his foster mother's house. There were many artworks in the house, but he became interested in this one because the subject of the work bore a great resemblance to his foster mother.

The woman in the picture rode a pure white horse that was galloping across the clouds. She was dressed in armour, but she did not wear any helmet, as her long blond hair was completely free from any decoration. Her hand grasped a spear, and she lifted that hand, as if she was going to throw it.

"Are you the model, Mama?" Peter asked his mother, who arrived with their afternoon tea. During this time, he tended to talk while she listened, and they realised that this was an arrangement that really suited the talkative Sealand and the silent Sweden.

"Yes." That was all Susanna said, but that simple question made her travel to the past, when this tapestry was first given to her.

"I know that you don't usually have your hair loose, Susanna, but I find that easier to stitch." The young girl had said.

"Did you use to dress like that?" Peter continued.

"No. The subject is Brynhildr. I was just the model." Susanna said. "She is a Valkyrie."

Many artists often depicted Brynhildr in the ring of fire when she was waiting for Sigurðr, but Ranveig had decided to follow the approach of painting her when she was still a Valkyrie.

"Because that suits Susanna more." Ranveig had explained.

"It was a gift…from a long time ago." Susanna said softly.

From that little girl. Ranveig was Lukas' precious sister and Susanna was quite fond of that girl as well. It was true that she did not love her in the irrational way that Mathias and Lukas did, but she did regard Ranveig as being part of their family.

She was very sad at the fact that they still did not know what happened to Ranveig. Even though she believed that the young woman had died long ago, she actually did still secretly hope that this would not be so.

Therefore, looking at that tapestry made her sad.

"…Peter, I want you to remember something."

Susanna usually sounded very grim and serious when she spoke, but those close around her were able to tell when she was speaking normally, and when she was being serious.

"You might see a similar tapestry in other people's house. No matter what, do not ask Lukas or Mathias about it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** The title of each chapter relates to the relationship of Vinland/Canada and the person the chapter focuses on ( person who owned the tapestry). Sweden was a bit of a problem because I wasn't sure whether she should be categorised as friend or relative, as she could argue to be both. However, I feel that sister-in-law seemed to be the best way to describe it as I felt that this was when Vinland finally knew her more. Before, there was always a slight distance._

_Somehow, Sweden adopted Sealand. Perhaps it is the fact that she wished to look after someone after her divorce with Norway. I don't know. I know that it is a bit weird for Sealand to call Sweden 'mama' instead of 'papa' but well, Sweden is a woman in my story. If there is a father…then it would be Norway as he is (was) Sweden's husband. There is no SwedenxFinland in my story._

_Brynhildr is a Valkyrie, most famous for her story with Sigurðr. I personally have seen more pictures that show her waiting for Sigurðr in the ring of fire, instead of as a Valkyrie. However, I feel that femSweden would definitely be more suited as a warrior instead of a maiden waiting for the hero._


	2. The family friend

**The family friend**

Fortunately or unfortunately, the next time that Peter saw a similar tapestry, it was at Tino's house. Therefore, he asked about it and would forget why he couldn't always ask about it.

Since Finland was right beside Sweden, and Tino was still easier to talk to then Lukas, even though Peter did ended up knowing Lukas quite well too, he was more likely to visit Finland instead of Norway.

The biggest disadvantage, however, was the treats that Tino liked to give him. It was not as bad as Arthur's food, but that was really all that could be said. However, despite Peter appearing in such a carefree way, he was actually fairly considerate to those around him. Therefore, he would not upset Tino's feeling by refusing the food.

Instead, he would try to avoid eating it without Tino knowing it.

"Tino, what is that?" he meant to distract Tino, but when he saw what he pointed to, he realised that he was actually genuinely curious about the object in question.

It was a tapestry that was very much like the one he saw in his foster mother's house.

The scene was a mythological one with Tino being the model. He was depicted as a young man dressed in the tunic and robes of the Viking. They were at a feast and he seemed fairly happy at this. However, his head was titled slightly, so that he was looking at the faraway sea with a rather dreamy expression.

"That was given to me by a friend long ago." Tino explained and Peter noticed that his smile was rather sad as well.

Tino had been very surprised at the subject because he did not realise that Ranveig had noticed that much. Like Njörðr who was happy with his new life with the Aesir, there were still moments when he would suddenly wish to return to the home that he had left behind.

At that time, Ranveig had seemed very different, as she was not a servant, she was the sister of the one who lived here. Therefore, this was her home. But perhaps she could understand what he felt as she was actually in a very similar position.

Why else would she disappear from their life like that?

"It is from a very long time ago." Tino said before he decided to change the subject. "Peter, help yourself to the food, eat as much as you can."

Upon this, Peter had no other choice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Finland's chapter was really hard for me to write. Even more problematic was the fact that he was the second person, which meant that I had to spent quite a quite a while in getting this chapter right instead of moving on._

_First of all, the chapter title. As I have mentioned so many time, Finland has a special role in the Nordic family. There were times when he acted more as a friend, comforting Vinland and listening to her problems. Yet at the same time, he was acting as a servant, such as the times when he was guarding her and when he was clearly obeying Sweden or Denmark. However, I guess since he was never really her servant, he was probably more like a family friend instead._

_The next problem: the subject of his tapestry. It took me ages before I came up with the myth. I was actually skimming many myths in order to find a suitable one. I have actually already mentioned Njörðr in Chapter One. In Norse mythlogy, there are two groups of Gods. The Vanir and the Aesir. The Aseir are the main groups of God (Odin, Thor etc). The Vanir are the other group of gods and we don't see much of them. Njörðr and his two children (Freyr and Freyja) are all Vanir. Apparently, the three of them ended up living with the Aesir. Maybe it is because Njörðr is the oldest, but I felt that he would miss their old home the most. I felt that this situation is very similar to Finland's. He is similar, yet different from the other Scandinavian nations. Even though I think he is fairly happy at being with them, there would still be times when he missed his home. And of course, perhaps we can say the same for Ranveig too_


	3. The maid

**The maid**

Unlike many other nations, Peter was not scared of being near Russia. Perhaps it was because he knew that his foster mother and the other members of her family, which was now his family as well, would be able to protect him. After all, the Vikings were the ones who had attacked into Russia without being affected by the winter.

The three Baltic States were still with Russia, and that was why Peter was able to discover that tapestry.

"Lady Anya, I found this scrap piece of fabric. Should I throw it away?" Latvia asked as he entered, holding the fabric by one corner.

The result was that Peter was to understand why the others would be so careful around Anya, as her anger could be truly frightening.

Upon seeing what Raivis was holding so carelessly, Anya slapped the young boy hard. At the same time, she was cursing in Russian. Peter did not understand any of it, but he could guess the context easily enough due to her tone.

"You idiot!" Anya finally switched back to the common language of the nations. By this time, she had taken back the tapestry and placed it carefully on the table. "If anything happened to this then I'll…" upon this, she switched back to Russia again, which was a good thing. Judging on how pale Raivis became, it was best to not understand what the threat was.

Peter was not scared, but he knew that he better be on his best behaviour. Anyone would be in that situation. However, his curiosity did get the best of him, so that was why he carefully went to take a better look.

He was not surprised at seeing a similar tapestry in Tino's house, because Tino and Susanna were very close, as well as having a shared past. However, it did not make sense for Russia to have a similar one.

Unlike the ones in Susanna and Tino's house, the tapestry that Anya had was very small. It was more like a piece of embroidery.

The tapestry showed a very different Anya. There was a gentleness to her expression that only a few has seen, an expression that most would regard as alien and impossible. Therefore, the artist was clearly someone who must be fairly special to Anya. But then, why would this person be close to Susanna and Tino?

Anya was dressed in a very fine gown but the most dominating part of the picture was the necklace. When one looked at the picture, one could not help but to focus on the necklace.

"…who gave that to you?" Susanna asked, her tone almost sharp.

Anya's eyes were very cold: "Why should I answer you?"

Out of the Vikings that suddenly came to her land, only one person showed her kindness, and that person was not Susanna.

Anya could remember how carefully Ranveig had worked on the stitching of the necklace, wanting to get very detail right. Yet the work would be given to a maid. As if her giving something she made to a maid was not strange enough, she was so careful with it.

"I want to give the necklace back to you, but I am not sure if I will be able to." Ranveig had said as she compared the real object and the rendering of it again. "However, I know that this necklace is very important to you, so I want you to have something that will be able to help you remember."

Because Ranveig knew that they were not going to stay there that long, she was unable to do a large tapestry. However, the small size actually made it easier for Anya to carry.

"I do not look like that at all. Lady Ranveig." Anya had said, shocked at the final result. "You are like this, but not me."

However, her mistress merely smiled.

"You are as beautiful as Freyja." Ranveig said gently.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** I don't think the way that Russia treats Latvia is right at all (for goodness sake, he stretches him!), but I have to say, I can sort of understand why. After all, Russia probably got home after a hard day's work only to discover that Latvia donated his clothes to the museum. I would be mad if I was him. In addition, I really feel that Latvia would be the type who, in his attempt of cleaning Russia's desk, actually ended up burning the bunch of paperwork that Russia just spent the whole morning doing._

_This chapter relates to chapter five in 'Neither princess nor queen'. During a raid in Russia, Denmark took a necklace from Russia and gave it to Vinland. Because the necklace is very beautiful, he describes it as the Brísingamen, which is the extremely beautiful necklace of the goddess Freyja. Freyya is very beautiful and she is said to be even more beautiful when she wears the necklace._


	4. The husband

**The husband**

Perhaps it was because he has seen the three similar tapestries; but Peter was able to immediately notice the similar one in Mathias' house. Not that he would be unable to see it due to the size, as well as where Mathias displayed it.

The background, as well as the people's costumes, was just like what had appeared in Tino's tapestry. But there was a major difference, this tapestry depicted two people. The man was clearly based on Mathias, but the woman was someone he has never seen before.

The man and woman stood at one half of the tapestry each, but they were connected due to the man reaching out to clasp the woman in his embrace, while the woman was running to him. The scene was clearly that of a reunion.

"Is this a scene from a Norse mythology too?" Peter asked, and he recalled that the man was dressed in a similar way as the man in Tino's tapestry. Both men were barefooted and dressed in the colour of the sea.

The woman, however, dressed in furs with boots that one wore in the mountains.

"The reunion of Njörðr and Skaði. Have you heard of this story?" Mathias asked.

Ranveig had begun that tapestry when she was still living with Lukas, and he remembered how he saw her working on it after she had a fight with her elder brother. The tapestry was then forgotten due to the trip to Vinland.

Somehow, the tapestry was amidst the few possessions she had taken from her brother's house upon the marriage. She herself forgot all about it until she found it by accident.

It was during her pregnancy. He had been very alarmed at finding her bending down, but she merely smiled as she reassured him that this would not harm her or the child.

"I remember doing this a long time ago." She had said as she spread out an object from her childhood, which was only partially filled. "I should finish it."

When she first began the tapestry, she felt that she was stuck in her brother's house. Therefore, she intended to show Skaði's parting with her husband and returning to the place that she was more comfortable with. However, thinking of how she wanted to leave her brother's home when she could not even visit him there was too much.

"I'll change it." she said thoughtfully. "I'll change it to their reunion."

Like most mythologies and legends, there was more then one version. In some version, Skaði ended up remarrying a god of the mountain like her, the husband of the sea was forgotten. However, Ranveig preferred the version where she did not remarry. Even though husband and wife could not live together, they remain married to one another and would meet in the feast of Asgard now and then.

During these meetings, they would celebrate their love.

As he looked at this tapestry, Mathias felt that it was like a prediction of what had happened to their marriage. Two nations living together forever was as impossible as the doomed marriage of Njörðr and Skaði. However, that did not mean that they had to part forever.

In his perfect world and fantasy, Mathias wished that Ranveig would always be with him. However, he has learnt, the hard way, that this was not so.

Therefore, he would be able to be happy if they could be like Njörðr and Skaði.

Yet even this might be a fantasy. After all, he did not even know whether she was still alive. Even if she was alive, would she want to come back? If she had chosen to leave without saying anything, then why would she want to return?

"Who gave it to you?" Peter asked.

"Someone very important to me." Mathias said before he corrected himself. "The person most important to me."

To Peter, Mathias was the person who was always cheerful. There were times where he would appear as very serious, but he has never seen the other looking so sad before.

"I'll get you some more cookies." Mathias said, and Peter suspect that the other did this in order to have sometime alone.

He was even more curious about the one who made all these tapestries now, but how could he ask about this person when Mathias was so sad like this?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** The story of Skaði and Njörðr is my favourite Norse myth First of all, Vinland was actually making this tapestry in Chapter One. Njörðr is a god of the Sea while Skaði is a huntress goddess associated with the mountains (she is also a giantess). The two married but they could not manage to live together as Njörðr misses the sea and can't stand the mountain while Skaði misses the mountain and can't stand the sea. I actually feel that Njörðr is a really great guy because upon Skaði complaining about the sea, he told her that they'll go and live where she want. The pair then decided to part ways. According to many versions Skaði actually re-married, but there are versions that claim the two remain married, but just don't live together. I must confess that I like the second version by far, and it would be more suitable to use the second version in this story._


	5. The elder brother

**The elder brother**

It was an errand on behalf of his foster mother that brought Peter to Lukas' house. Unlike Tino and Mathias who were both his 'Uncle', Peter did not know how he should address Lukas. After all, Lukas used to be the husband of his foster mother and they did have a child together. Therefore, would Lukas be his foster father? However, the other never gave any indication of wanting this.

The divorce seems to be rather awkward, which was why Peter often ended up being the one who performed these errands.

This time, it was a letter.

"I'll write the reply now."

Lukas went to his study and Peter decided that he would follow and have a good look at the room. After all, his foster mother as well as his two uncles both said that Lukas had a very impressive study.

By chance, he was looking at the row of books near the doorway and he suddenly noticed that there was something on the other side of the room. His curiosity increasing, he began to push the door.

The tapestry was hung at the back of the door, which would only be visible when the door was closed. However, Lukas would only close the door of his study when he was alone.

"…I have seen this woman before." Peter said.

The woman was the very same woman that had appeared in the tapestry in Mathias' house. However, she was now in an indoor dress with a basket of apples. She was staring at the man opposite her in wonder, and her hand stretched forward to clasp the other's offered man, who was clearly modelled after Lukas. He was offering his hand to the woman, while his other hand held a harp.

A very striking thing about this tapestry was the background. The half that had the woman was black, while the other half was white.

"The tale of Bragi and Iðunn, when they first meet." Lukas accidentally said out aloud.

"Oniichan is like Bragi who took Iðunn from her dark home. Of course, my land is nothing like that, but I think I can understand what Iðunn must have felt at that moment." Ranveig had explained as she showed him the work: one of her first completed work. After all, this was when she was still a little girl, fully content in being with him.

"…you have seen her?" Lukas asked, his hands tightly clenched. Could this be the miracle that he has been wishing for so long? That someone could finally tell him something about his precious sister.

Anything was better then nothing.

"On a tapestry like this." Peter said. "But who is she? Is she the one who made these tapestries?"

A nod was given, followed by a: "What do you mean these?"

"I saw a tapestry like this in Mama's home, as well as Uncle Tino and Uncle Mathias's home. I also saw one in Russia's home. So who is she?"

He only remembered his foster mother's warning when he saw how pale Lukas became. It was actually rather scary, because Lukas was always so composed, just like his mother.

Instead of answering the question, Lukas actually buried his face in his hand, and his body was shaking slightly.

When he finally spoke, it was a soft whisper.

"…my sister."

"Where is she now?"

The reply was even softer.

"I wish I know. I really do."

Peter was actually thinking about whether he should leave when Lukas suddenly stood up with so much force that he actually almost knocked his desk over, despite how heavy it was.

Without saying anything, Lukas marched to a particular room.

It was Ranveig's old room and it has stayed pretty much the way it was. Partly due to the fact that he was unable to do it, and partly due to the fact that he wished for her to still have a place where she could return to.

He suddenly remembered how he had once entered to find his sister walking on a tapestry. The subject had not been very clear at that time, but since she had been weeping as she did it, he felt that he could guess what it was.

Even now, the tapestry was largely unfilled. However, the outline and the partially filled bit was enough to show the subject very clearly.

Frigg mourning the death of Baldr.

"Peter, I want you go give this to Emil." Lukas said as he rolled the tapestry up. However, he then suddenly paused. "Peter…in case you are wondering, this scene shows a mother mourning the death of her son.

This was because he was sure that his nephew would not be able to answer the question if it was asked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Bragi is the god of poetry and he is often shown with a harp. Iðunn is his wife, and she is the one in charge of the apples that allows the gods to be immortal. Which is why she is usually depicted with apples. Iðunn is said to be the daughter of a dwarf that lived in dark caves, and she was pretty unhappy with her life. However, Bragi then saw her and took her away. This is why there is the black and white background. I felt that Vinland probably felt a bit like that when she first saw Norway. She was all alone there and she was lonely._


	6. The son

**The son**

Emil was Mathias' son, just as Monika was the daughter of Susanna and Lukas. The two of them were special because they were borne from nations, instead of simply existing. However, the identity of Emil's mother was a mystery.

It was a taboo subject.

Most guessed that she was related to Lukas because of the way Lukas acted towards Emil. It was clear that he regarded the boy as being directly related to him, instead of just being related to him via his marriage.

However, that was all they knew.

"What is it?" Emil was not the politest person at times, and this had provided another clue in regard to his mother. There has been many times when Mathias would say: "Your mother and I certainly won't expect you to be like this", while Lukas had comment: "Where did you inherit this attitude from? Certainly not from your mother or father."

"Uncle Lukas told me to give this to you." Emil said.

It was natural that Emil would want to unroll the fabric. Upon seeing it, Emil actually gasped and he just stared at the design, as if he couldn't move his eyes from it.

He could recognise it. He has not seen this tapestry before, but he could recall how he had seen very similar ones stitched by his mother when she was still with both him and his father.

At these times, he would often lean against her leg or half knelt with his hands on her lap so that he could get a better view of the design that she was creating. When he grew bored, she would tell him the myths that the current tapestry was based on.

He could still remember the tapestry that showed the reunion of Njörðr and Skaði. He could recall how his parents had spent a long time deciding where was the best place to hang this tapestry. Afterwards, there were many times when he would stand in front of it to recall how his mother had caused this tapestry to come to life right in front of him.

That tapestry was still at the very same place, even when his father began to have new decorations due to the passing of time. Emil knew that the tapestry would continue being there.

It would always be there.

Sometimes, when he visited his father, he would find his gaze fixed on the tapestry, and he would think of these long gone days again. There were times when he wished that he had such a reminder as well. It was true that he had the necklace, but that was a treasure that had to be taken and put away very carefully.

However…this picture…

He was Baldr, but that was not the important part to him. It was Frigg that was more important because Frigg was based on his mother. The goddess' face showed such a deep sorrow despite not weeping, and Emil realised that the parting had been equally painful to his mother.

The tapestry was not completed, but this did not matter at all. What was important was the fact that this was made by his mother.

Peter could not ask him anything as Emil was weeping and he continued to weep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** The reason that I choose this legend if fairly obvious. A mother mourning for the loss of her son. Baldr was basically a God whom almost everyone loved as he was just really perfect and the story of his death is probably one of the most famous one. However, I feel that it is also quite symbolic that Vinland chose this scene because in most versions, Frigg could be blamed for Baldr's death as well. After all, it was she who told Loki about how the mistletoe was the one thing that could harm Baldr. So I think by choosing this scene, Vinland is showing her own guilt at leaving her son._

_This is actually the last time that we see Sealand. I know that in the early chapters, there is the sense of Sealand discovering something and working it out, but this story is not really about Sealand making a discovery, it is really just him seeing all this, and allowing the other people to think of Vinland_


	7. The embroiderer

**The embroiderer**

A few days later, Emil received a visitor. This was Matthew, Canada. To Emil, Matthew and him became close friends due to Canada being the place outside Iceland that has the largest Icelandic population. However, he would not know that this has nothing to do with it at all.

A mother would never stop love her son, even if she had to leave him.

Matthew was completely startled by the tapestry. Upon seeing it, she felt that deep sorrow again. Even though she was able to see her son, the fact that they were only friends instead of mother and son did hurt very much.

Her eyes were fixed on the tapestry, but luckily, Emi's interpretation was wrong.

"I know that it is weird for me to put this up when it is not completed, but…my mother made it before she disappeared." Emil explained.

Without understanding why, he found it very easy to talk to Matthew. Despite the other being younger then him, Matthew was very soothing. He has actually told the other a bit of his past, including the disappearance of his mother, which did relate to Matthew. After all, most people thought that Vinland was the nation that existed before Canada.

Matthew knew that what she would do was quite risky, but she did wish that her son could have a finished piece of work.

"I am able to finish it for you." she said before she made some sort of excuse of how she once helped an old lady to finish a tapestry. It was not the best excuse that she could come up with, but it seemed to work for Emil, who thought that the awkwardness was due to the other knowing how to do this despite being a male.

"Are you sure?" Emil began. "This is extremely precious to me."

"All I would be doing is filling it, it will not be damaged in any way." Matthew assured him before she offered to give an example of what she would be doing.

As he watched Matthew began to finish the work, Emil suddenly found himself thinking about the past again, when he would watch his mother like this.

He did not understand why, but he felt that same serenity.

He found his eyelid growing heavy and even though he would normally never fall asleep when he had another person here, even if that person was his immediate family, he found himself giving in.

"It's alright, Emil. I don't mind." Matthew assured him and she was seeing him as a little boy again.

The subject was Frigg mourning for Baldr due to the theme, but she also picked this scene because she wished to model her son as Baldr. Like Frigg, she thought of her son as being pretty much perfect.

It has been a long time since she did a tapestry, so it took longer then it would. However, she was happy at this as it allowed her to be here longer.

When the tapestry was finished, she placed it on the table before crouching beside her son, who was now fast asleep. She then gently stroked his hair, what she would do back then.

A smile appeared from Emil and he whispered: "Mama" softly, while his hand reached to clasp her missing hand.

"I hope that I will be able to tell you the truth soon." Matthew, who was once Ranveig, said softly as she kissed her son on the checks. "But remember that I will never be completely away from you, as I am thinking of you everyday."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author<strong>**'****s****Note:** Unlike the others, Emil actually never get to talk about his tapestry or see it being made with Vinland. I then feel that it would be suitable to have Canada coming out. As the next chapter (which I have yet to put up) in 'Neither princess nor queen' would show, Canada disguises herself as a boy and uses the name Matthew. I do feel quite weird to use Matthew in the story as it is a guy's name, but then…that is her name!_

_The information about Canada having the largest Icelandic population outside Iceland is thanks to Lady Axis Neoluna. As for why Iceland is the other character…I feel that this story is ultimately about him receiving this gift from his mother._


End file.
